1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power reception apparatus and a wireless power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-259585 (JP2011-259585A) provides a vehicle power feeding device capable of maintaining high power transmission efficiency ([0006], Abstract). To this end, in power transmission using magnetic resonance according to JP2011-259585A, first and second CCD cameras 14, 15 are used to measure distance between a power transmission coil 12 and a power reception coil 21 (Abstract, S2 in FIG. 5). Then, a resonance frequency fr of the power transmission coil 12 is adjusted through a frequency adjustment unit 30 based on the measured distance between the respective coils 12, 21 (Abstract, S2 in FIG. 5). Then, reactance of a variable coil 32 and electrostatic capacitance CV of a variable condenser 33 on the side of a vehicle 20 are set based on the resonance frequency fr (S3 in FIG. 5).